<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>酒心巧克力 by Flickeringsnow0913</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706786">酒心巧克力</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flickeringsnow0913/pseuds/Flickeringsnow0913'>Flickeringsnow0913</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>星星与大海 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcoholism, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day, liqueur chocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flickeringsnow0913/pseuds/Flickeringsnow0913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>那时他不分优劣地喝却全然不品味道，只越烈越好，纵许多名酒佳酿毁于一旦，至少他渐渐练出酒量。这是经由万千酒瓶的尸骨积累成丘换来的报酬，他不想要也需收下，毕竟漫漫长夜太寂寞，当仇恨入骨作痛时，酒是最好的寄托。<br/>他的酒量有多好？肯定比罗罗诺亚当家的好。好百倍，好千倍，好万倍。<br/>因为他从未醉过。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, 罗路 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>星星与大海 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>酒心巧克力</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">从特拉法尔加踏上甲板的一刻起，路飞便像离弦的箭奔去，又像风一样领人进到厨房。</p><p class="p1">不过里面的情况，呃，任谁见了也会措手不及：</p><p class="p1">餐桌上歪歪斜斜摆开许多盘子，几碟空几碟剩，数十块黑乎乎、圆滚滚的东西躺在其中，零星的碎屑掉落边角。桌旁驯鹿船医端正站立，身后坐着的长鼻子狙击手像一滩软泥摊倒椅上，被它拉拉扯扯意欲何为。</p><p class="p1">林林总总两句话：狼藉满地，惨不忍睹。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“……</span>草帽当家的，我辛苦过来不是专门帮你打扫卫生的。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">草帽船长倒没怎尴尬，语气很轻快地说：<span class="s1">“</span>我知道！我又没那么无聊。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">乔巴回头见前同盟来访也喜形于色：<span class="s1">“</span>哦，是特拉男。不好意思啊，你稍等一下。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">路飞小跑过去，帮它把乌索普拽下地，<span class="s1">“</span>咣当<span class="s1">”</span>一声不算响，却引来地上哼呀哼。红心船长走近探看，人未至先闻见醺醺酒气：<span class="s1">“</span>长鼻子当家的这是<span class="s1">……</span>喝了酒？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">乔巴点头，变为人形将伙伴馋起：<span class="s1">“</span>你都闻出来啦，看来醉得真不轻。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">特拉法尔加四顾找寻别的船员，都不知去向。路飞借机取来桌上乘东西的一盘送至他眼前，<span class="s1">“</span>特拉仔，尝点山治做的巧克力吧！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">原来是巧克力。他朝小驯鹿望去，对方却无奈地叹息：<span class="s1">“</span>这是酒心巧克力。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">他挑起眉：<span class="s1">“</span>即使是酒心的也不至于醉得不省人事。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>里面加了度数很高的烈性酒，半个月前索隆从岛上买的，一直存在厨架后面。山治原本知道这件事，但他今天做得急，就<span class="s1">……</span>顺错酒了。<span class="s1">”</span>小驯鹿回道，<span class="s1">“</span>我是吃不惯带酒精的食物，所以现在好端端的。大家吃后便很醉，连娜美都开始说胡话。我配了醒酒药给他们喂下，稍清醒的都回去睡了，只剩乌索普没好。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">特拉法尔加依然感觉不对劲，余光瞥过无所事事的草帽小子，豁然开朗。路飞即收获一记几乎莫名的注视，附送更惊异的呼声：<span class="s1">“</span>那他怎么没事？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">海上第一大胃王面对华丽的巧克力盛宴无动于衷，简直闻所未闻。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>路飞没吃。最近我禁止他吃甜食。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">乔巴听起来有些气。之前路飞总抢他的棉花糖，前几天忽然牙疼，一检查，果然长了蛀牙。他苦口婆心地教育一通，拔牙时还特意少加麻药以施惩戒，疼得路飞许久啃不动肉吞不下粥，只好吃点甜的。他怕补的牙再遭糖分腐蚀，才颁发为期一月的甜食禁令。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>不过，我猜路飞醉了会更麻烦。还是不吃的好。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>嘿！我又不是没喝过酒。<span class="s1">”</span>无辜的草帽船长扔下盘子，顿时像兔子般蹿好高。他七岁就有喝酒了<span class="s1">——</span>一整碗结义酒！虽然喝的时候多少在里面掺了水，但酒精仍占据很大成分，当时辣得他浑身麻酥酥的，却也没晕没醉。路飞大声抗议，<span class="s1">“</span>而且娜美说这巧克力根本不甜，吃一颗又没什么！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">他求助般看向前同盟：<span class="s1">“</span>特拉仔，你说乔巴是不是太过分？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">红心船长对草帽小子醉态如何颇富兴趣，亏得及时按耐住，咳嗽一声：<span class="s1">“</span>作为医生，我支持托尼当家的做法。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2">“<span class="s2">喂！</span>”</p><p class="p1">难道没人认定这惩罚太残忍吗？！路飞耷拉的嘴角陪他一起郁闷。他根本无法拒绝牛奶与可可粉交缠的巧克力香，加了酒后更发酵出淡淡的麦芽味，像在编织丝滑的绸缎。即使他一点不喜欢酒精的辛辣，但裹在巧克力外壳下，任何他所厌弃的都变作致命的诱惑。连平时不吃甜食的索隆也嗑糖豆似地塞不少进了肚，他却只能坐在边上干瞪眼！简直是非人的待遇！</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>但这些不是你叫我来的理由。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">青年正出离愤怒，又因男人的话回到现实。<span class="s1">“</span>当然不了！<span class="s1">”</span>草帽小子昂起头，<span class="s1">“</span>分明是山治做多了巧克力还不让浪费，我才叫上特拉仔一起吃。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">……</span>那就是要他打点残羹。红心船长未戳穿对方，反问：<span class="s1">“</span>你怎么肯定我会来？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">路飞一愣，仿佛听见很奇怪的事，<span class="s1">“</span>这不是很明显的事吗！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">特拉法尔加意义不明地眯着眼睛。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>直觉。<span class="s1">”</span>青年很快回答，说话时嘴角像花瓣似地翘起，露出白亮的两排牙，方才苦巴巴的模样恍若隔世。特拉法尔加眼底倒映他的笑，心突突地打鼓。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我和特拉仔很久没见了。久别重逢是值得庆祝的事，我愿意你来，自然相信你也愿意来。难道特拉仔不愿意吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">红心船长许久未应，久到路飞差点错过对方愈渐靠来的身影。他明白对方是掩不住愉悦的，他嗅得见，因为人有好心情如同吃下巧克力，那种意外而甜蜜的感情会像喷溢的巧克力喷泉，恰好空气正酿造愈发醇浓的香味，比巧克力更细腻，还有几分斟酒后的耽溺其中飘近，竟难以拒绝。</p><p class="p1">看来，自己猜对了。</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">乔巴必须走了，毕竟它的首要任务是搬运乌索普而非看风景。临别前，细心的船医对未能热情款待来客表以歉意，又分外叮嘱<span class="s1">“</span>别让路飞偷吃，要狠心点<span class="s1">”</span>，好像有人会拿说风就是雨的馋鬼没辙。</p><p class="p1">特拉法尔加当然不承认自己便是暗指的对象：作为一船之长的尊严胜于一切，他如何行掉价之事。</p><p class="p1">于是，在乔巴离开后，路飞重新把巧克力盘捧到近前。红心船长坚定地撇过头，意志毫不动摇。</p><p class="p1">而当对方又笑又企盼地弯起眼，携水蜜桃似的声音求道：<span class="s1">“</span>尝尝看嘛<span class="s1">——</span>就吃一口，你准喜欢！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">他甚至没过脑子便拾了一块咬进嘴，再回神时已吞下大半，早忘记自己是忌甜的。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">……</span>怕是整条<span class="s1">GRAND LINE</span>都找不出比他打脸速度更快的人。</p><p class="p1">红心船长来不及多想，满嘴的融融密密也不由他分心。巧克力的甜味很淡，但烈酒的刺激直冲大脑，使紊乱的色氨酸催动神经下达错误的指令，告诉他这味道极浓，仿佛塞了满嘴糖，糖分几乎渗进心底。</p><p class="p1">路飞试探地问：<span class="s1">“</span>好吃吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">特拉法尔加虽沉默，手却紧捏余下小半不放，青年便知道必十分称心。</p><p class="p1">藏不住心思的草帽船长到底没绷住激动劲儿，迫不及待道：<span class="s1">“</span>那你多吃些！把这盘都吃<span class="s1">——</span>啊不，最好再剩几个<span class="s1">——</span>啊不不不<span class="s1">……”</span></p><p class="p1">笨蛋！怎么总说错话！青年一把捂住嘴，恨不能一盆冷水往头上浇。特拉仔应该没察觉吧<span class="s1">……</span>他做贼心虚地瞄去，特拉法尔加侧立一旁，眉眼冷峻如旧，却略显玩味地回以凝视。</p><p class="p1">他彻底低估了红心船长的智商。那人曾私下同草帽团的个个妖精斗智斗勇千百回，又怎猜不中他芝麻大点儿的心计。</p><p class="p1">冰冷的判决伴随戏谑响起：<span class="s1">“</span>如果你想灌醉我再偷吃，草帽当家的，我劝你趁早绝了念想。我酒量很好。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">完了。路飞撇起嘴还想多争取：<span class="s1">“</span>我、我就是要你多吃些啦！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">可特拉法尔加总绕开他的陷阱：<span class="s1">“</span>很遗憾，我吃甜食向来点到即止。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">一场明枪暗箭角逐胜负：蒙奇<span class="s1">.D.</span>路飞惨败。</p><p class="p1">特拉仔酒量能有多好？比索隆好？比娜美还好？草帽船长愈想愈懊恼。原先还同盟时他从没见那人饮酒，即使索隆逼着喝对方都不就范，大伙也只有放弃这费力不讨好的苦差。再说了，谁敢讲特拉仔没在骗他？</p><p class="p1">也许当事人需澄清才具有说服力，但特拉法尔加因为酒正浮想联翩，一点顾不上。不同于草帽小子很幼稚的想法，他的心思会更渺远，远到他记起曾经酗酒成凶的日子。那时他不分优劣地喝却全然不品味道，只越烈越好，纵许多名酒佳酿毁于一旦，至少他渐渐练出酒量。这是经由万千酒瓶的尸骨积累成丘换来的报酬，他不想要也需收下，毕竟漫漫长夜太寂寞，当仇恨入骨作痛时，酒是最好的寄托。</p><p class="p1">他的酒量有多好？肯定比罗罗诺亚当家的好。好百倍，好千倍，好万倍。</p><p class="p1">因为他从未醉过。</p><p class="p1">想醉的人决计是喝不醉的。连那般试图醉生梦死的自己到头来亦不过痛彻心扉，便宁肯再不碰酒。如今大仇得报，他更想日复一日地清醒，清醒地意识到他不被执念束缚，他竟然贪恋一份殊荣：一份别人给予的自由。</p><p class="p1">这些，草帽当家的不必知道。</p><p class="p1">路飞也的确不想知道。想破脑袋都不懂的事又何必矫情许久？反正眼下他更在意被看透的事实。计划泡汤了，还在最不愿出丑的人面前被耍得团团转。他瞪大了眼睛，丢掉餐盘一屁股坐在桌上，坐得锅碗瓢盆颤颤巍巍响三响。</p><p class="p1">有人气定好神闲，有人气得要冒烟。</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“……</span>我就尝一颗啦<span class="s1">——</span>半颗也好！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2">“<span class="s2">免谈。</span>”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">红心船长将草帽小子内心积存的希冀粉碎一地。希冀碎成敌意，敌意蔓延生恨，而恨是他不允许对特拉仔做的事。那怎么办？草帽船长自暴自弃地鼓着脸。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>坏蛋！<span class="s1">”</span>他愤怒地嘟哝。果然医生没一个好人，无论外表怎可爱怎凌厉都拥有不折不扣的黑心肝。特拉仔尤为典型。<span class="s1">“</span>乔巴和特拉仔都是坏蛋<span class="s1">——</span>不，特拉仔更坏！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">嚯，怎么结论就歪成他的不是了？特拉法尔加眉峰微动。有时候他真想撬开对方的脑壳仔细研究，然后出一本书，专门论述天下白痴大同的脑回路，草帽当家的属最。特拉法尔加甚至料想此书面世后会一路畅销，新世界各方海贼都要感激涕零。但这种出卖灵魂的事他不会做，特别是关乎某人性命安危的。</p><p class="p1">而且，草帽当家的不知其乱喷火的模样教自己看去，内心究竟有多繁复。</p><p class="p1">或许不识滋味，或许稍辨苦涩，还懂怜惜。</p><p class="p1">他愧疚地想起托尼当家的告诫<span class="s1">“</span>要狠心<span class="s1">”</span>，又愧疚地反省自己犯下的种种。</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>要狠心、要狠心。</strong>
</p><p class="p2">......<span class="s2">鬼才能狠心。</span></p><p class="p1">红心船长怅然一叹：他遇上草帽当家的算绝无法铁石心肠了。说命中遭劫也好，孽缘也罢，他躲无法躲，拒不能拒，唯有默许。</p><p class="p1">第二战，特拉法尔加<span class="s1">·</span>罗劣势已定，逆转无望。</p><p class="p1">路飞还失落呢，余光忽然飘进熟悉的事物，回头一看，半块巧克力递来。</p><p class="p1">他难以置信地抬头，正对上特拉法尔加别开身子。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“……</span>就半颗。其余没得商量。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">虽是极不情愿又低若蚊蝇的妥协，但草帽船长字字句句听得真切，小脸便不丧了，恨不能使出平生的力气冲去手舞足蹈一番。</p><p class="p1">事实上他只雀跃地跳下桌，并辅以更雀跃的欢呼：<span class="s1">“</span>我就知道特拉仔最好了！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">刚才他还是十恶不赦大魔王呢。红心船长默默叨念某人改口堪比翻书，对方则倏地凑近，就着他的手一口吞掉巧克力。</p><p class="p1">舌尖无意擦过指腹，过程轻轻浅浅如风拂去。他直接僵住，然后触电似地抽回手背至身后。他感觉指尖在着火。</p><p class="p1">草帽船长没注意到前同盟的不自然。他正任意识淹没于巨大的幸福感中，唇齿间芳香四溢。巧克力最值得回味的是它的浓厚，如娜美所言，不甜甚至愈嚼愈苦，如弗兰奇铜墙铁壁的身体不时散发的锈气，而烈酒的作用在于调和诸味。本来酒精是极辛辣的，融入可可粉后竟奇迹般有所缓解，像涓涓溪水熨贴味蕾，温和亦绵长。</p><p class="p1">好吃，太好吃了。除了这两句话，他竟再找不出合适的形容。</p><p class="p1">特拉法尔加好笑地望着青年如痴如醉的模样，启唇变得不忍：<span class="s1">“</span>喂，不至于好吃得这么夸张？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">噗。美梦的气球被无情扎破。<span class="s1">“</span>当然至于！山治做的永远是最最最好吃的！<span class="s1">”</span>意犹未尽的草帽小子即刻炸道，<span class="s1">“</span>再来一颗！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>别得寸进尺啊。<span class="s1">”</span>这回红心船长誓死捍卫他的底线<span class="s1">——</span>他有吗？</p><p class="p1">咳，不能纵容了。</p><p class="p1">对方眼底满载期望的光以可见的速度黯淡，连同身板也蔫蔫折到地。特拉法尔加再拿起一块放至嘴边，刚要吃，前方便隐若有视线哀怨地徘徊。</p><p class="p1">没用的。他咬下小口，那视线气急败坏得几乎滤出酸涩。</p><p class="p2">……<span class="s2">没用的。</span></p><p class="p1">他又炫耀似地擒住缺了角的一半朝左右挥，亦有人追着左右看。</p><p class="p1">耳畔萦绕托尼当家的话：要狠心、要狠心。</p><p class="p1">于是他狠心地举高胳膊，更狠心地把巧克力拱手让人。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">……</span>随别人骂去。反正，待某个得逞的小混蛋心满意足地叼走来之不易的<span class="s1">“</span>嘴边肉<span class="s1">”</span>、开始腆着脸风卷残云后，特拉法尔加觉得哪怕赔上一世英名也不为过。</p><p class="p1">牙坏了他补，人醉了<span class="s1">……</span>红心船长看向对方仓鼠般啃来啃去的模样，眉眼剧动。</p><p class="p1">路飞忙里偷闲地抬头，俱是满面绽笑。特拉法尔加被恍得几乎轻飘飘了，即无所适从地低头。</p><p class="p1">真惊险。否则再看下去，他便有幸体味人生第一次醉酒：不想醉时，哪怕予一抹笑也催他不省人事。</p><p class="p1">看来，一会儿要多配些醒酒药了<span class="s1">——</span>一瓶留给自己，余下的全灌草帽当家的嘴里。红心船长如是想着，又给对方喂下一颗。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>